The Naiso Chronicles
Chapter 1 Naiso the all-mighty lifted himself out of the ground after being defeated. "I WILL GET THEM" He yelled "CURSE YOU DROUGHT!!!!" "CURSE YOU HOTDOG SHAPES!!!!!" Naiso got into his mini Toyota Landcruiser and drove off with his felow pig hunters. "What do we do now?" Naiso said to Paddy Dow. "I think we should go and play for Carlton because they are the best team in all of the AFL." Paddy Dow said. "Ok" Naiso said They then went and played for Carlton and it was the best thing in the history of the universe. Until it all changed. Naiso jumped up on the basketball ring and fell down. He got hurt. Chapter 2 650 years later the world is ending but never fear Naiso is here! Naiso was so good he was all like YEET this and YEET that. "I am so bored" he said while eating the last packet of hotdog shapes in the world. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tom screamed. "I need those HOTDOG SHAPES!!!!!!!!!!" "NOOOO I NEED THEM" Tom screamed. "HAND THEM OVER" "Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naiso said. Suddenly a portal opened to another dimension and then guess what happened? Thanos stepped out of it. What the actual yolo. "I AM THANOS I HAVE COLLECTED ALL OF THE INFINITY STONES AND I'M GOING TO SNAP MY FINGERS AND DO SOMETHING." "You think you have all the infinity stones?" The Mighty Naiso said. "You missed one." "THE DROUGHT STONE" Thanos then stole the drought stone. He snapped his fingers. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! A bright light filled the universe when it cleared Thanos was gone. "Tom? Tom? Tom?" Naiso asked. "Oh no..." Tom said as he turned into dust and blew away. "Oh no whats going on" Naiso said. Paddy Dow then stumbled over to Naiso. "Mr Naiso, Mr Naiso, I don't feel so good. Paddy Dow said. "No no stay with me Paddy" Naiso said. "I don't wanna go..." Paddy Dow said. Paddy Dow then turned to dust and blew away. Naiso was all alone. He looked around. What now? Chapter 3 "Oh no no no no, Naiso said. All my friends are gone. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" It was at this point Naiso was at his lowest point. "Wait! I got it!" Naiso pulled out another Infinity Gauntlet. He put some more infinity stones in it- the Carlton stone, the North Melbourne stone, The broccoli stone, The AFL Fantasy stone, The Yeet stone and a piece of gum filled the last spot. Naiso snapped his fingers and then the whole universe exploded. Chapter 4 A zillion miles away in another dimension a person named WackoZacko was wandering around an unknown planet. He pulled out his NERF gun as he looked some ants dead in the eye. "I AM WACKO ZACKO NONE SHALL STOP ME, YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" WackoZacko was the famous warrior of planet Yeet, he was the only person on there. It was populated entirely by Wackos arch enemy, ants. As Naiso killed off the last of the ants, a jet landed beside him. It had a big white V on the front of it. Some people stepped outside of it. "Who are you?" Wacko Zacko asked. "We.." One of the people said. "Are the FORTNITE ADDICTS from tilted towers, we have come because there is a serious emergency happening across the whole entire universe. We need you to come with us WackoZacko to save the universe, hurry hop onto the North Adelaide Jet and we will go." WackoZacko boarded the North Adelaide Jet and took off to another place. "My name is Trash Boat" said one of the members. "I am Boot" said a boot shaped thing. The final member stepped out of the shadows. "I am banana peel." said the final member. "So where are we going Captain Trash Boat." Wacko Zacko asked. "We are going to another universe, where someone known as Naiso had began destroying the universe. We don't know why this is happening but we, THE FORTNITE ADDICTS are going to save the day. "Ok" Wacko Zacko" said. Chapter 5 As The Fortnite Addicts and Wacko Zacko arrived they could see the destruction begging. "Look worse than I thought" said Banana peel. "I am boot" said boot. "Ok..." Wacko Zacko said. "Prepair for landing." said Trash boat. BOOM! The North Adelaide Jet crashed into the ground destroying The North Adelaide Jet. "Oh man..." Wacko Zacko said. The Fortnite Addicts disappeared because a Fortnite match was about to start. "Looks like its just me then." said Wacko Zacko. Wacko Zacko walked around and saw a bright light... It was Naiso himself. As WackoZacko approached Naiso he noticed something, Naiso looked exactly like Wacko Zacko. Wacko Zacko was just Naiso from another dimension. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Wacko Zacko screamed. Naiso spotted Wacko Zacko in the distance. "There is only room for one legend in the universe!!!!!" Screamed Naiso "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!1" Wacko Zacko screamed. An intense fight began, 2 absolute legends were fighting to be the one, the one that would be the god of the whole universe. They were hitting each other so hard, both trying to kill each other. "I remember!" said Naiso. "I know your weakness" Naiso pulled out an ant farm and chucked it at Wacko Zackos chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Wacko Zacko screamed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!' Naiso laughed. "Hehehehehe.... should've gone for the head...." Wacko Zacko said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naiso screamed. The whole universe became a ball of bright light. Chapter 6 The universe... it was over... again. There was one person left... it was Paddy Dow... but not the regular Paddy Dow everyone knows it was Paddy Dow the God! "By the power of Carlton... I bring the Universe BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Carlton logo appeared in the place that was the universe it then exploded! The universe was reborn. Paddy Dow then vanished without a trace. Everything was now back in its place the Infinity Gauntlet was nowhere to be seen, this was a good thing though. Naiso was back too. "He.... he... got away" Naiso said. Naiso let his interdimensional self get away. "What do I do with my life now?" wondered Naiso. Chapter 7 The sun blared down on Naiso as he wondered the earth wondering where to go. Naiso noticed that the sun had been getting hotter every single day. It was coming... the drought... it was here. Naiso was being deeply effected by the drought and signs of WILIPANOMA began to show. Naiso was dying. The world had turned into a wasteland everything was dead. Naiso fell onto the ground and shut his eyes... he passed out. Chapter 8 "This isn't him" A deep voice said. "I know its some kid who looks sicko mode but it still isn't the right legend we are looking for." Another deep voice said. Naiso woke up. He was in a dark room surrounded by pigs with leather jackets and tattoos, they looked like pig bikees. "Whats going on?" Naiso said. "We are the pig hunters, I am The Hog, thats Billy and that other guy is Barry. "Why did you catch me." Naiso asked. "We are looking for the all mighty fantasy god, Tom Rockliff, the pig himself." said Barry. "Us Pig Hunters, we may look like evil rebels out to kill people but that is where we are greatly misunderstood. You see we are really big Fantasy Gurus. We love AFL Fantasy and idolize The Traders, the real Fantasy experts." explained The Hog. "Ohhhhhhhhh" Naiso said. "I love AFL Fantasy, I call myself a bit of a god as well" Naiso said. The pigs laughed and then offered Naiso some Mountain Dew because I don't know. Naiso then had a slumber party with the pig hunters. Chapter 9 The next morning Naiso realised that the pig hunters were actually pure evil. They were holding him hostage in their lair. "The only way we will let you go is if you capture the pig." said Billy. "I will do you proud." Naiso said. Naiso went on an epic journey across all of the Minecraft biomes it was an epic journey that took at least 78 minutes. "I FOUND HIM THE PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Naiso Naiso then dabbed and did heaps of Fortnite dances but then he realised the pig got away. Naiso screamed so much a wormhole opened to another dimension. Chapter 10 It was so bright in this universe. Naiso was confused. Suddenly Naiso heard lots of screaming and abuse. He sat up and saw a large hoard of girls running at him. It was all of Naiso's ex-lovers. Now if you didn't know about Naiso's love life he had made lots of very bad decisions and horrible mistakes. If you knew about them you would probably log onto Minecraft and go /kill and then you would be ok. Naiso then got beat up by all the girls he had ever interacted with it wasn't good. He then died and everyone got sad. Chapter 11 Lucky a rat found the infinity gauntlet and snapped Naiso and everyone back into existence. Everyone came back and it was sicko mode but Thanos was still out there. Chapter 12 Naiso respawned in the realm but he remembered that Tom didn't renew the subscription so he got kicked immediately. Naiso then went into his Minecraft world and played for 600 hours straight... it was... well it was beautiful. Naiso had found peace in the universe.Category:The Naiso Chronicles Category:Stories